


생일 사전에 {Birthday In Advance}

by bhcy0506



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhcy0506/pseuds/bhcy0506
Summary: Chanyeol is so excited to celebrate his birthday this year but it seems like his heavily pregnant husband didn't remember the special date. Is it for real?Warning: A sadist Chanyeol and a meanie Baekhyun (+ sassy one just the way he is)





	1. Birthday Boy :3

\----

Chanyeol laid his head on Baekhyun’s lap, facing the very bulging bare tummy. Both him and Baekhyun can’t wait to hold their little angel already. The taller guy let out a chuckle when Baekhyun winces at the sudden kick from the little one inside.

“He’s kicking?”

“Boxing.”

Chanyeol shakes his head, rubbing the bulge that formed from where the little foot stayed. “It’s already late at night, baby boy. You should sleep. Papa’s going to be hurt if you stay awake just to kick him and play---”

“Boxing me like a punch bag.”

“Yes, that! You hear what he said? We can play a lot when you’re out. Good night, little man.” Chanyeol kisses the bare skin several times, smiling so wide at the remembrance of his birthday tomorrow. It’s daddy’s birthday! Are you excited? Or I’m the one excited? What could Papa do for my birthday tomorrow, huh?

Baekhyun frowns when Chanyeol didn’t react to what he said, and he thought the taller already fall asleep but instead, Chanyeol sits up after that, hugging him. “Can I have a cake tomorrow? What flavour can you make?”

“Why would you wanna eat a cake all of sudden?” Baekhyun asked as he look down to where Chanyeol hug him, puppy eyes up meeting his own. “What?” He frowns when Chanyeol keep quiet but then the lips form a slightest smile.

Baekhyun raises his eyebrow. “I bet you’re tired and sleepy, Yeol-ie. Let just go to sleep.” The pregnant is about to put his head on the pillow, loosening Chanyeol’s hold on his body. The taller man looks so dejected but instead of saying anything, he just follows whatever he’s doing.

“You seriously didn’t remember? Tomorrow?”

Chanyeol didn’t know what to feel but he keeps being positive. Pregnancy fatigue. Temporary amnesic. But isn’t it too much to even forgot his lover’s birthday? Baekhyun wraps his hands around Chanyeol’s body, leaning his head on the taller’s steady chest. “I’m so tired, love. Could you please rub my tummy and just sleep now?”

“A-alright, babe. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. I love you. Good night.”

“I love you too, always. Good night, Baekhyunie.” Chanyeol strokes the belly that collide closely to his abdomen and every night, Baekhyun loves it when Chanyeol rubs his belly and massaging his back a little too. “I just hope you didn’t forget about tomorrow, baby. I’m so excited to celebrate it with Papa and you this year. Daddy love you, Park Hoojun.”

\------

“You’re not going to work today?” The pregnant asked, finishing with the coffee for his husband. Chanyeol shakes his head, lips form a wide smile. “I’m taking maternity leave already. Starting from today.”

“Why would you be the one taking the maternity leave? It should be me!”

“Oh yes, but you’re not working so I take it for you.”

“I’m seriously going to work after our boy is born. Yeol?” Baekhyun takes the coffee to the dining table with a huff, wincing a little when he felt a jab on the side of his belly. Chanyeol can’t seem to notice it. He keeps scrolling the notifications on his smartphone and many people wish him for his birthday already.

“Babe, look. They’re all--- Baek? Baby?”

Chanyeol look around the kitchen when he couldn’t see his smaller husband. Of course, Baekhyun wouldn’t open his sns, he’s not that fond with the sns since he’s pregnant. The guy prefers being out, meeting new people and doing things he didn’t always do before.

So, Chanyeol waits patiently for his husband to wish him just like last year. The black-haired guy walks toward the living room, finding Baekhyun with his bowl located on his belly, watching his favourite morning show on the television.

“Babe? You leave me alone there?”

“You’re with your phone. I don’t want that gadget to stay close to our boy, it’s bad. Plus, I suddenly wanna eat this cereal while watching Knowing Brothers, here, on the couch.” Baekhyun picks the spoon up, feeding himself. Chanyeol take a seat beside him, looking at the bowl of cereal moving from the kicks.

Baekhyun glances at his husband. “What’s wrong? You still want the cake?” Chanyeol eyes lit up at the mention of it, nodding his head repetitively. Baekhyun let out a sigh. “Can we just go buy at the café? The one you love? I don’t think I can make the cake for you today, my tummy hurt.”

“What?!” Chanyeol eyes widen at that, running his hands around the protruding belly with that worried eyes. “Why didn’t you tell me? You should’ve tell me, Baek. Is it still hurt?” Baekhyun shakes his head.

“Just the usual false contractions I guess.”

Baekhyun shoves the bowl to Chanyeol, opening his mouth. “Can you feed me? Your son is giving me such hard time.”

“But babe…it’s my-”

“What?” Baekhyun looks at his husband with sharp eyes, making Chanyeol gulps. Pregnant Baekhyun is such a scary one. Chanyeol feeds his husband who is smiling so wide, clearly looking like he really forgetting the taller’s birthday.

Chanyeol let out a sigh when Baekhyun couldn’t keep his eyes open, head leaning on his broad shoulder. The black-haired husband places a kiss on his puppy’s forehead, trying to pick him up bridal style without making him hurt but before he could do it, Baekhyun eyes open, hands grabbing his big bump

“It’s hurt… Yeol, can we go to the café now? I wanna walk.”

“All of sudden? Are you seriously okay, babe? Let just go to the hospital.”

“No! Why would I? Don’t wanna~” Baekhyun whines, shaking his head as he buries his face on the crook of Chanyeol’s neck. The taller nods his head, taking their winter coat before he helped the pregnant guy wearing his.

Baekhyun pouts when Chanyeol’s coat fit perfectly on him while his coat looks like it’s about to burst.

“I feel super fat!”

“You’re not, baby. There is Hoojun-ie here.” Both Chanyeol and Baekhyun look down at the growing belly. “He’s healthy that’s why.” Chanyeol holds his hand out, Baekhyun take it cheerfully, holding on Chanyeol’s fingers perfectly. They walk toward the café, enjoying the cold breeze of winter air and to be honest, Chanyeol kinda happy he got to walk with Baekhyun on his birthday like this.

Even if his husband seems to forget it.

Chanyeol give it a try. “Baek, what is today’s date?” He asked, placing a kiss on Baekhyun’s lips when the latter moves his head to look at his husband. Baekhyun pouts. “26th or 27th? Is it November already?”

The taller of the two nods, already getting what he needed to know.

“Ah! 27th November. I know!”

“You know?” Chanyeol eyes shining at the mention of his special date of the year but Baekhyun shrugs it off with pushing his husband into the café. “We’ve arrived! So what flavour do you want, love?”

Chanyeol smiles at the sight, smell and beautiful decoration of the cakes there. Baekhyun shakes his head, rubbing his belly. “Let just order what I want. You will eat it right?” The pregnant looks at Chanyeol with the usual assuring eyes, making his husband nods sadly. Babe, this is just too much.

With pouty lips, Chanyeol follows Baekhyun to the counter. He got cut off when he’s about to order, Baekhyun ordered a slice of chocolate cheese cake, a slice of cake. Chanyeol eyes widen at that, looking at his pregnant husband with disbelief.

“Babe, are you sure?”

“Yes. You don’t want to eat it?”

“I-I want…”

“Then?”

The waiter could only chuckle at the couple, waiting to give the slice of cake they ordered. Baekhyun giggles when he receives the cake, giving it to Chanyeol to hold. “Can we eat at the nearby park? It’s not freezing right?”

“It’s near noon. Probably not that cold.”

The low voice makes Baekhyun smiles. “Why do you look so sad, baby? I don’t wanna eat that cake. You eat it yourself.” The smaller wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s, chuckling when his husband stopped walking.

“You said you bought the flavour you want? It’s fine, babe. Eat it. I can buy other cake later.”

“Did I say about wanting to eat it today? No, right? Just the flavour.” Baekhyun said nonchalantly, making Chanyeol grits his teeth. “Then, you should just let me order, babe! Why are you being like this?”

His slightly raised voice shocked Baekhyun, making his beautiful eyes widen. Chanyeol let out a sigh when he notices the pregnant tense. “I’m sorry, I got overwhelmed.” Baekhyun rolls his eyes.

“Just because a slice of cake? You’re unbelievable!”

“It’s all because of you.”

“Why me?! Ugh!”

Baekhyun pushes his husband away, walking quickly toward the park. Chanyeol could only shakes his head, sighing. This should be my special day. Why it become like this? If mom and dad here, Baekhyun would remember it already. Why you need to go for that countless time of honeymoon now, Mr and Mrs. Park?!

Baekhyun seat on the cold bench, rubbing his big belly behind the thick clothes, frowning. “What is wrong with your daddy! He’s so annoying! As if I didn’t know what he’s trying----”

“What?”

Chanyeol who come from behind make Baekhyun startled, lips pout slightly as he warms his hands inside the pocket. The taller take a seat beside his smaller husband, grabbing Baekhyun’s waist before he places the pregnant on his lap.

Chanyeol hold the smaller delicate hands inside his pocket as he places the cake on Baekhyun’s baby bump. The temporary table.

“Let just eat this together. I bet our little man wanna eat it too.”

“He didn’t want it. Papa knows.”

“Well then, Daddy need to force his Papa too eat the cake together.” Chanyeol open the pack carefully, taking the spoon before he tries to feed his smaller husband. Baekhyun refuse to open his mouth instead he takes the spoon, feeding Chanyeol.

The black-haired opens his mouth, accepting the cake as he savours the taste of it. “You seriously didn’t remember what happened today, babe?” Baekhyun keeps feeding Chanyeol, shaking his head.

“What? Is it that special?”

His lips tug a smile, noticing the sad aura on Chanyeol. The taller could only shakes his head. “It’s nothing. Can we eat rice and seaweed soup today? With meat?”

“You’ll cook?”

Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun with another disbelief eyes. Seriously? I need to cook my own birthday meal? Oh yes, his husband is heavily pregnant and about to pop anytime soon. What could he expect? A party?

Baekhyun fight the need to laugh when Chanyeol nods sadly. Oh, look at your daddy, Hoojun-ah. Papa is feeling super guilty. But who’s the drama king here? ME! They finished with the cake in no time and just halfway walking with Chanyeol in the front, Baekhyun felt the same contraction.

But yeah, it’s his first time. He wipes it off, thinking it’s just the said Braxton Hicks.

When they arrived at home, Baekhyun decided to rest a little inside their shared room, let alone Chanyeol cook the meal for two of them (three if they count Hoojun-ie, their unborn baby). The birthday boy pouts when he looks at the seaweed.

“I’m 25(26 Korean age) this year with a husband and soon, baby boy. I’m going to be a father but today, my birthday this year, I’m celebrating it all alone. My mom and dad are not even near. My husband forgot my birthday and even if our son is born, he didn’t know how to wish me a Happy Birthday. Not until he’s three.”

Chanyeol keeps talking to himself and he didn’t notice Baekhyun’s already awake, listening to his rants and to be honest, he’s guilty by acting like he didn’t remember his husband’s birthday. But really, seeing how Chanyeol react make him laugh internally.

He’s so adorable!

“You done, love?”

Chanyeol startled at that, nodding. “Of course. Didn’t take me that long. Come, let’s eat.” The taller help Baekhyun sit on the chair, holding their baby’s haven carefully. “Are you craving for the seaweed soup? Isn’t it only for special occasion? Like when after gave birth or visiting someone sick or… what else?”

Chanyeol raises his eyebrows. Seriously, babe? The guy shakes his head. “You probably didn’t remember.”

“Oh yes! Birthday!”

Baekhyun lips form a wide smile, looking at Chanyeol with the same one. The husband could only fake a smile. “Yes, birthday.” Baekhyun pouts at the lack of reaction before he stands up suddenly. He gasps when he felt the same pain on his lower belly making him crouch, his knees weaken.

Chanyeol eyes widen at that, he helps Baekhyun up, looking at his husband with such worried expression.

“What’s wrong? Is it hurt?”

Baekhyun grabs his bump, nodding. He pulls Chanyeol’s sleeves, holding his taller husband’s arm to support him. “Let just go to the hospital now. I bet Hoojun is going to be born today!” Baekhyun said, tears coiling in his eyes.

“I need to take both you and Hoojun bags. Wait here, okay?”

“Faster! It’s hurt!”

Baekhyun shuts his eyes tight when he felt the contractions again and again. Chanyeol in the other hand couldn’t even stay calm when he takes the already packed bags in the nursery. We’re going to be parent today! Hoojun is going to be born! On my birthday!

Just then realization hits Chanyeol. His eyes widen, lips form a super wide smile. “You’re going to share the same birthday with daddy, Hoojun! I’m so happy!” Chanyeol giggles all the way toward where Baekhyun waited for him and he drive to the nearest hospital.

They needed to wait for Baekhyun to be fully ready for the C-section and of course, Baekhyun regrets his plan on pranking his husband yet now karma hit him. “Yeol-ie, babe… I’m sorry.” He said, catching Chanyeol’s attention.

“What’s wrong?”

Chanyeol holds his husband’s fingers, kissing it softly. Baekhyun look at Chanyeol with teary eyes, pouting. “Happy Birthday. I’m sorry I didn’t wish you earlier. I thought I could last until midnight so maybe I could be the last one to wish you but now, Hoojun wanna meet us already. I love you, Chanyeol-ah.”

The taller looks up, looking at the smaller with disbelief before he shakes his head. Chanyeol stands up, placing a long kiss on Baekhyun’s forehead. “I thought you really didn’t remember my birthday, babe. You’re so mean.”

Chanyeol hugs Baekhyun’s shoulder, kissing the smaller bare skin around his neck. Baekhyun chuckles a little, stroking his husband’s hairs. “You should see your face, Yeol. So funny!” He closes his eyes a little when the contraction hits him again. Chanyeol rubs his belly continuously, kissing his lips and cheeks.

“I’m sad.”

“Don’t be. I’m about to give birth to your present now. I hope you could wait a little. I didn’t buy you any present this year but---” Baekhyun got cut off when a pair of lips meet his own. Chanyeol could only smile so wide when they pulled away. “I’m so so happy, love. Thank you so much! Hoojun is the best present ever. My best present from you. You can do it, babe. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They kissed few times before a doctor and his assistant come inside the room, smiling at the sweet couple as he goes to check Baekhyun’s condition. And it looks like they’re ready to welcome Park Hoojun.

It’s exactly few minutes later, the little Park was born, sharing the same birthday with his daddy. When the doctor who announces his birth date and all, Baekhyun asked those who is there inside the room to wish Chanyeol too.

Since it’s his birthday too.

“Happy Birthday, Park Chanyeol-ssi. Congrats for the birth of the adorable little boy. He must be the best present ever.” Chanyeol couldn’t control his tears when the doctor who takes care of Baekhyun’s C-section process tell him that and of course, being a soft-hearted Yeol, he cried.

Also, when he got to hold Park Hoojun for the first time.

\-----

Chanyeol walks in the house at a sight of his son pouting, eyes teary. He picks Hoojun up, showering him kisses just after he put his briefcase away. “What’s wrong, big boy?” Chanyeol try to look for his husband, but he’s nowhere to see.

“Papa forgot Jun-ie birthday.”

“He did?”

Chanyeol holds in his laughter at the sight of a very sad looking Hoojun. His little man snuggles on his neck, sniffing his snots. “Don’t cry, Hoojun-ah. Daddy remember your birthday. We share the same birthday date, right?”

Hoojun nods a little before he lifts his head up, meeting Chanyeol’s eyes.

“Papa forgot Daddy’s birthday too?”

“I don’t know. He didn’t say anything.” Chanyeol play along, getting a whine from the toddler. Hoojun continues crying, muffling on his daddy’s shoulder and he didn’t realizes that his Papa walking toward them with such beautiful cake for both him and his Daddy

Chanyeol keeps quiet just like Baekhyun asked him too.

He places a kiss on his husband’s lips, smiling a little too wide. “Little man.” Chanyeol rubs circle to comfort his three years old son, before he asked the little Park to look at his back. Hoojun eyes wide when he looks at the cake his Papa’s holding.

Baekhyun kisses his son’s cheeks. “Happy Birthday, baby boy! Papa’s sorry okay? Did I make you sad?”

Hoojun nods with a pout, wiping his tears before he shows his toothy smile. “Jun-ie so sad before but now Jun-ie happy!” Both parent let out a chuckle at the adorable little boy words, they moved to the living room since Chanyeol is already tired, holding their chubby son.

“Blow the candles, Jun-ie! Daddy too!”

Baekhyun said with a clap, smiling at his boys. Chanyeol could only shakes his head, placing a kiss on Hoojun’s hairs, together blowing the candles. Hoojun claps excitedly, kissing both his parent.

“Thank you, papa! Thank you, daddy! Jun-ie love papa daddy.”

“We love you too, big boy.”

Hoojun eyes shining just like Baekhyun’s. He couldn’t wait to eat the cake as they watch a movie together. Chanyeol brings Baekhyun’s close to his side when they sit on the couch, Hoojun located on his daddy’s laps (his favourite spot).

Chanyeol steals a kiss from his smaller husband, getting a glare with a shy smile. “Am I still a good actor?”

“Well, I don’t know what happened but babe, our son is a little boy. Why did you do that? He’s sad.”

Baekhyun chuckles, leaning his head on the taller’s chest. “He’s excited for his birthday just like you and he act like you too when I pranked you. You guys are so funny! I’m having a good time.” Chanyeol could only shakes his head, smiling when he looks down at the slight bump on Baekhyun’s tummy.

“How’s my other baby here?”

“Making me puke a lot and baby loves the big brother. This time, I’m going to make sure the baby will be born on my birthday.” Baekhyun let Chanyeol’s hand rub the little bump, smiling when Hoojun seems to doze out a little. He must be so tired. “When is the due? Around May, right?”

“Yup! Early May.”

“When is your birthday? I kinda forgot.”

Baekhyun widen his eyes, looking at his husband with grits teeth, making sure Hoojun is asleep on Chanyeol’s chest before he spits a little loud.

“Asshole”

“Fair enough, babe.”

Chanyeol captures his husband’s lips, savouring the sweet taste of it as they kissed. Probably his upcoming birthday will always become more exciting soon. He got Baekhyun and now Hoojun, and soon, little Park no 2 or is it little Byun since the baby is going to be born on Baekhyun’s birthday?

Who knows?

\----

[28/11/2017]

Hi there! Just a short story for our tall man’s birthday, Park Chanyeol! I supposed to finish this such short one-shot yesterday but being a lazy potato, I am, I let my ideas grow before I started writing this. Happy Birthday Baekhyun’s fire of light! This is for those who waited for Baekhyun’s wish for Chanyeol’s bday just like me yesterday. Even without the wishes, I know they’re with each other! Oh my! I’m so ahead of myself . #sorrynotsorry

Oh! Chanyeol said Baekhyun is the first member who wished his birthday on his party today //throw confettis// My parent is so sweet!

Hope you enjoy <3 Give a comment below and vote if you love it. Thank you!


	2. Birthday Boy 2.0

\------

“Hoojun-ah, come here!” Baekhyun could only sigh for the umpteenth time when the three and half years old boy seems to fully ignore his existence. He leans on the bench board, rubbing his protruding belly. They’re currently at the park. Hoojun insisted to go from the last two days but Baekhyun can’t really go out because he had been experiencing Braxton hicks and backache for few days before.

His body is so tired, plus the little one inside is restless as well.

So today, Baekhyun felt a little bit better so he’s binges to bring Hoojun out to the park. Yet now, Hoojun didn’t even glance to him every single time he call the little boy. “He acts so much like his daddy. This boy~” He looks around, wincing when the baby gives him a hard kick.

Few seconds later, he startled when someone poke on his shoulder. Instead of cursing (just like what he did silently), he gives the man a smile. “How months along?” The man asked, eyes looking at his bump for a brief second. Baekhyun could only chuckle at that.

Somehow, he could tell the guy is expecting as well. From the way he brushes his palm on his clothed flat tummy. “I can even give birth right now. He’s due any day.” He calmly uttered, rubbing the bump. The guy nods, looking at the same direction where Baekhyun watch over Hoojun.

“What is your name? You’re new, right? In our neighbourhood?”

Baekhyun asked, getting other nods from the guy. He gives Baekhyun yet another smile. “My husband got promoted so we move from Busan to the city. I’m still getting used to it. My name is Kyungsoo, by the way.” He holds his hand out, feeling shy for attacking Baekhyun out of sudden.

The heavily pregnant man could only chuckle.

“I’m Baekhyun.” He fidgets on his seat, trying to find much more comfortable spot. His back started to ache, and he fight the urge to force his little boy to go home. “You didn’t speak with Busan’s accent at all. I thought you’re from here.”

“I’m originally from Goyang, Gyeonggi Province. I followed my husband shortly after marriage, so I don’t really use their accent. You’re with your son, right, Baekhyun-ssi?” He carefully asked, amazed with how Baekhyun can still look gorgeous even with his baggy clothes and sweatpants on. It’s the most comfortable for him right now.

“Yeah, he’s over there. We probably need to walk home in a while since my husband will be back soon.” Baekhyun could only sigh when Hoojun didn’t look like he can stop playing. Kyungsoo noticed that, he chuckles. “He’s such a sweetheart. He looks like you a lot.”

“Since when did you stalk us?” He teased, shaking his head with a grin when Kyungsoo cheeks tinted with a bright pink. He’s cute. “I just finally have the courage to talk to you. I’m here since you come with your adorable boy. My daughters are there.”

He points at the two girls who are laughing over something and right after that, Hoojun come toward them. He laughs which as well makes the two male mothers look at each other. Baekhyun could only widens his eyes.

“You have two daughters already? You’re expecting, right?” Baekhyun kind off asking with a gasp. Kyungsoo let out a chuckle. He nods. “I’m entering my fourth month next week. And yes, they’re my daughters. But not by blood.” The smile on his face is still on.

Baekhyun frowns. Too much information! His pregnancy brain can’t take it. Kyungsoo chuckles, patting on the pregnant back a little. “This might sound so unreal, but the two siblings wandered around when my husband and I found them. We thought they’re missing but they have no one. So, we decide to take care of them, with permission. It’s been like two years now.”

The black haired heavily pregnant guy nods understandingly, looking at the girls with a big smile. “They’re so cute. How old are they now?” He can’t help but to ask. Kyungsoo looks at his daughters as well. “The smaller one is 3 years old and her sister is 5 years old. They’re such well behaved girls and we love them so much. Even when I’m expecting as well, my loves to them are just the same.

Baekhyun agreed. “That’s true. It’s so nice to know you, Kyungsoo. Do come to my house later.” Baekhyun shoots him a sweet smile. They chuckle when Hoojun runs toward them so does the girls. “Papa!”

They said in unison. Baekhyun laughs at that.

Hoojun holds the smaller girl’s hand, beaming a similar smile just like his papa. “Rian go to my kindergarten too, Papa! Her sister too. We’re friends!” Every single tone the little boy uttered, his note pitched high. Baekhyun know he’s excited.

Kyungsoo runs his fingers to brush over his oldest daughter sweaty hairs. “Should we go home together? It’s already late now.” Baekhyun agreed with that and when Hoojun holds his little hand out to help his Papa, Kyungsoo can’t help but to coos over him.

“You’re such a sweet boy.”

Hoojun flashes another big smile to the young man.

“There is my baby brother inside Papa’s belly. Daddy said I need to take care of them really well and I can hold and play with my baby brother soon.” The four years old said, holding hands with his heavily pregnant Papa. Baekhyun chuckles at that as he nods.

Rian and her sister, Jian looks at Baekhyun’s bump with curiosity. “Daddy said Papa is carrying our little sibling too. But his tummy didn’t look like you.” Jian, the 5 years old said with a frown. Kyungsoo let out a chuckle at that. Rian eyes widen as well.

“Uncle’s belly so big.”

“Don’t say that! Papa didn’t like. He can cry if you said it.” Hoojun said in a whisper that’s not really a whisper. Baekhyun rolls his eyes. Park Chanyeol must have teach Hoojun that. Kyungsoo laughs, timidly. Rian said sorry afterwards.

Baekhyun shakes his head and when they’re inside the elevator, he could feel Hoojun holding his hands tight. He’s such a sweet boy, really. He knows how scared Baekhyun felt every time they take the lift to their house.

“Well, your Papa need to take care of the baby inside his belly for a quite few months more before it got so big like mine. Hoojun’s brother gonna be here soon. That’s why my tummy is this big.” Baekhyun said with a smile to the girl. Jian gives him the sweetest smile ever which makes Baekhyun ruffles her soft hairs.

“They’re so beautiful, Kyungsoo.” The elevator reached their floor so Baekhyun didn’t expect Kyungsoo to go out as well. “You’re living in the same floor as us?!” He said, Hoojun’s face plastered with such exact one. Rian waves to the boy, making him excited.

“We’re neighbours, Papa!” Hoojun said.

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo laughs at that. “Of course, we are. Let’s go then.” They walk with each other, chatting few mores and when Kyungsoo stop in front of his house, Baekhyun and Hoojun stop as well.

“This is your house?” Hoojun asked to the girls.

“Yes! This is our house. You can come later, right, Papa?”

Kyungsoo nods, smiling to the duo. The girls run inside and Kyungsoo chuckles when Hoojun pouts out of sudden. Baekhyun notices that too. “What’s wrong, baby?” he asked, Hoojun hugs his legs to hide his tears.

“Rian didn’t hug me. Just like in kindergarten.”

Kyungsoo awed at that, chuckling when Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “Thank you so much, Baekhyun. It’s nice meeting you. Can I have your number?” Kyungsoo asked, holding his phone out. When Baekhyun touch down his phone number, he could hear someone called out his name. Kyungsoo takes his phone back before their eyes move to look at the voice.

There are two guys walking toward them and Baekhyun could tell the other one is Kyungsoo’s husband. They’re practically smiling to each other like they own the world while Baekhyun shakes his head at how Chanyeol looks super messy with the tie and all.

Hoojun looks up at the sight of his Daddy.

“Daddy!”

The boy with dark black hair giggles when Chanyeol lifts him up, tickling him. Baekhyun looks back to Kyungsoo with a smile. “I guess our husbands know each other too. What a small world. Let’s keep in touch later, alright?”

“Yes, sure.”

Chanyeol stands right beside his heavily pregnant husband, smiling to the smaller man in front them. Jongin bows to him which makes him embarrassed. “This is my Head Department, Soo. Mr. Park Chanyeol.”

“Just call me Chanyeol outside of the office, Jongin.”

Baekhyun nods at the name as he gets that they’re working in the same office as well. “We’re going home then. Say bye to Uncle Kyungsoo and Jongin, Hoojun-ah!” Chanyeol lifts Hoojun little hand up which makes him laugh.

They’re such best friends.

When they arrive at their house, Baekhyun plops down the couch with a sigh. He rubs his bump that had been aching for a little while. Hoojun follows his daddy around and for some reason, he knows they will take bath together at that rate.

He takes a nap for a while and when he wakes up, his tummy cramped badly. His tears coiled but he didn’t cry instead of breathing just the way he learned while carrying Hoojun before. The bigger Park and little Park are nowhere to be seen and it must be Chanyeol who brings him to the room.

He winces when the countless kick started now.

“Do you wanna go out today, Hajun-ah? Don’t torture me too much, kid. Papa love you.” He talks to the bump, rubbing where he could spot the little feet. He tries to come down from the bed slowly and when he notices that his pants wet, he tries to stay calm.

Did my water broke?

Baekhyun holds on the end of the bed, walking toward the bathroom in ease since he didn’t really feel the contraction that hurt yet. He takes a warm bath, calming himself. It’s still 8 at night, he should make dinner for his little family.

He didn’t want to tell Chanyeol yet, knowing the man would be so clumsy and scared for nothing.

When he felt the contraction all the way to the kitchen, he stops midway; holding on his back. Chanyeol noticed him, eventually. “What’s wrong? Is it hurt?” The taller moulds his hands over the bulging bump. He could feel the baby moving around inside. Baekhyun nods.

“It’s okay, I’m okay. What… what do you wanna eat today?” Baekhyun asked, catching his breath a little. He could see Hoojun is working on his favourite colouring book on the table at the living room. Chanyeol shakes his head.

“You don’t need to cook anything. Let me do it for you. Go take a rest, babe.” Chanyeol said, placing a kiss on Baekhyun’s forehead. The pregnant sigh, walking around instead. “How’s your day?” He asked in between the contractions he felt.

Chanyeol’s too immersed with the cooking, glancing to Baekhyun and Hoojun. “Jongin’s new. I know he moved to our neighbourhood few days ago. It’s not a surprise that you finally know his husband. They’re nice. Jongin is a hardworking guy too.”

Baekhyun nods, taking a deep breath. He keeps rubbing his bump, fighting the urge to scream when the contractions seem to get even hurt. “Hoojun and their daughters are in the same kindergarten though. They’re friends. And just so you know, our little boy might have a crush on their three years old.”

Chanyeol accidently knock the spatula a bit hard at the information, fuming with something at the thought of his baby boy liking someone. “He’s only four, babe. Don’t say any words about it.” He grits his teeth. Baekhyun chuckles a little at that. “You’re just being too overprotective. Of course, he can like anyone he like.”

“Don’t talk to me. I don’t want Hoojun to love someone other than us now!”

Baekhyun momentarily forget the contraction for a while as he laughs madly at how Chanyeol pouts. The taller finished his cooking in few minutes so he walks toward Baekhyun and Hoojun. “Is your belly still hurt? Do you want any massage?” Chanyeol takes a seat beside Baekhyun, leaning to the big bump.

“Daddy love you, Hajun-ah” He left few kisses on the bare skin; chuckling when he felt the kick right away on his lips.

Hoojun eyes widen at that, wanting to try the same.

“I want to kiss baby Hajun-ie too!” He carefully leans to the belly right beside his daddy. Baekhyun laughs tickly when Hoojun gives his bare skin sloppy kisses. “I love you too, Hajun-ie. Come out fast! Hyung wanna play with you!” He said, tapping on the spot where the feet stayed from the kick. They could see it clearly now and all three of them are amused.

“Let’s eat first.”

Baekhyun hisses when his back ache even more, the contractions hit him, but he can’t shout or else he would make Chanyeol and Hoojun worried. So, they eat in peace with Hoojun the chatter box telling his whole day stories to his daddy.

11 PM

Baekhyun couldn’t take it anymore. He just couldn’t sleep, keep tossing around and even when Chanyeol moves to hug him, he can’t calm down. The contraction shortens and for some reason, he needed to be in the hospital right now and then.

So, he wakes the taller up.

“Yeol! Wakes up!” Shaking the body with a light one, he frowns when Chanyeol hums, not even opening his eyes. “Chanyeol-ah! Wakes up!” He tries once again. But when his husband didn’t open his eyes, he stands up carefully, holding his bump with such care before he hits on Chanyeol’s head with the pillow.

The taller eyes widen, sitting up in instant. “What happened! Why… what?!” He looks at his pregnant husband who is taking the hospital bags from the wardrobe. He finally come to his sense when Baekhyun winces, hips swaying with eyes scrunched.

“Babe!”

He helps Baekhyun up, rubbing the belly with such worried expression on as they walk out of the room. “I’m gonna wakes Hoojun up for a while, you can wait a little, right?” Chanyeol uttered out of breath once he helped Baekhyun to sit on the couch. Baekhyun nods, holding on Chanyeol’s hand for a while. “Calm down, Yeol. I’m still fine.”

“I love you.”

The taller placed a kiss on his lips, making Baekhyun smiled. Chanyeol rushes to take Hoojun from his room and when they come out, Baekhyun could see the little boy is about to cry with his bunny plushie hanging on his hand.

Chanyeol helps him up once again, as they walk to the parking lot.

Hoojun finally let out his cries when they’re inside the car, breaking Baekhyun’s heart. Chanyeol couldn’t pay attention to the drama as he drives toward the hospital with such speed at that night. “Why are you crying, baby boy? Don’t cry. Hajun will be here soon, you asked for it, remember?”

Hoojun shakes his head, sobbing on Baekhyun’s arms as they hug each other.

“But you’re hurt, Papa. I don’t want you hurt.” He sniffles, another fit of cries followed. Baekhyun chuckles at that. My soft-hearted boys, Chanyeol-ie too! He could see Chanyeol’s teary eyes just now and he know he’s crying silently as well.

Baekhyun rubs circle on his little man’s back.

“Papa’s fine. I’m strong. It is hurt to bring you to the world too, Hoojun-ah but look, you’re here now. That’s mean Papa need to stay strong, so I can bring your baby brother out too. Alright, now, stop crying.” Baekhyun moves the tears away from his small face, pinching his chubby cheeks as he kiss his hairs.

Chanyeol parked on the hospital, carrying the sleeping Hoojun in his arms. Baekhyun closes his eyes and they need to stop from walking when the contractions hit him. Chanyeol really felt like crying at the sight of his husband, shaking his head when he remembered Hoojun in his arms.

“I love you, babe. You’re such a strong one. I asked my parent to take care of Hoojun after this. So, I can be inside with you.” Chanyeol said, placing Hoojun right beside Baekhyun as he proceeds with the forms. The nurse helped Baekhyun to the room and it’s already 11:35 that time.

The Park arrived later and Chanyeol’s grateful that Baekhyun’s parent are there as well. He rushes inside the room, holding Baekhyun’s hand so tight. He’s surprised when the doctor said Baekhyun’s ready for the baby.

Chanyeol seriously keep wondering how Baekhyun can dilated in just few minutes. With Hoojun, they take around few hours to finally be able to bring Hoojun out. Baekhyun chuckles when Chanyeol couldn’t hide his curiosity.

When the doctor prepared few more things for the procedure, Baekhyun asked Chanyeol to get close to him and instead, the taller hugs him. “Don’t be mad at me.” Chanyeol knotted his forehead once again. “What for?”

“My water broke hours ago. I don’t wanna tell you or else you will bring me right away to the hospital.”

“What?!” Chanyeol eyes widen, looking at his husband with disbelief. The doctor chuckles when he heard that. “That explained a lot. So, should we meet the little one now?” The parent nods, smiling so wide.

The process went so smooth and right on 12:01 PM, their little Hajun is born!

“Happy birthday, baby boy! May 6, 12:01.” The doctor said with such excited. He’s the same doctor when Hoojun’s born and this time, he brings back the memory. “He’s such adorable. Just like his brother that’s born on Chanyeol-ssi birthday, right?”

Chanyeol leans to give the little boy in Baekhyun’s chest a kiss as they nod. But the realization hit him. “What is today’s date?” He asked, Baekhyun eyes widen as well. “May 6, Mr. Park. It’s midnight, already.” The doctor said as they take the little new-born boy back for the cleaning and further check-up.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun looks at each other, laughing. They kissed few times.

“It’s Baekhyun’s birthday!”

The doctor finished with the clean up for Baekhyun, chuckling at the information. “What a special gift for both of you. Congratulations and Happy Birthday, Baekhyun-ssi.” Baekhyun nods, thanking the doctor before he asked to take a rest for a while.

He’s wheeled to the room just after that. Followed by the baby Hajun.

The visiting hour didn’t allow their parent to visit Baekhyun after the delivery so Chanyeol’s parent offer to take Hoojun with them as Baekhyun’s parent go back home as well. That night, Chanyeol got to spend time with his new-born chubby son who kinda look like him. Aside from few features that look like Baekhyun and Hoojun.

He chuckles when the baby sleeps soundly on his bare chest. He rubs circle on the small body. “I kind of forget about your Papa’s birthday, you know. You’re such a good baby. A good gift for Papa from me too. I do the work as well, alright?” He smiles widen. “Your brother is so excited to meet you. We love you so much, Park Hajun.”

When he places Hajun on the basinet, he could see Baekhyun stirs from his sleep and when their eyes meet, he chuckles.

“Hi, beautiful. I love you so much. He’s so cute, just like Hoojun.” Chanyeol leans to give a warm kiss on Baekhyun’s forehead. “I know you forgot my birthday. Is it a revenge?” The guy said, glaring. Chanyeol laughs a little, don’t want to disturb the little baby.

“Happy Birthday, my love. I don’t know what to give you so I kinda thank Hajun just now as a gift for you. I did half the work to conceive him right?” Chanyeol gets on the bed when Baekhyun makes some space for them to sleep in one bed. Baekhyun leans his head on Chanyeol’s chest. “Of course, you do, thank you. I love you too and Hajun is the best gift ever.”

Chanyeol places a kiss on the crown of his husband’s head.

“I can’t believe we have two babies now.”

“One is already crushing on someone.”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“I love them so much. I love you too, Yeolie.” Baekhyun winces when he hurt the stiches before he kisses Chanyeol full on his lips. Chanyeol nods as well. “Copy that. Can’t wait for Hoojun’s reaction, tomorrow.”

\----

Hoojun runs inside the room when he notices his daddy inside. Dragging two presents in his hands, the little boy stops when his eyes catch the sight of a wrapped baby in the basinet right beside his Papa.

“Papa?”

“Yes, baby, come here.” Baekhyun sits, extending his arms out before Chanyeol helped his first son to get on the bed. Hoojun carefully lean on the basinet just after he gives his Papa a full hug. “That’s your baby brother, Hoojun-ah. That’s Hajun.”

“Hajun-ie?”

Hoojun said with such low voice, scaring that if he would disturb the sleeping baby. Chanyeol kind of glad that their parent let the moment be only for all four of them in the room, so he walks closer to them.

Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol, clearly curious with Hoojun’s reaction. Chanyeol lifts Hajun carefully, kissing his chubby cheeks before Baekhyun takes the little one in his arms. Hoojun eyes shining as he looks at Hajun closeup.

He leans to give Hajun a kiss on the chubby cheek, running his fingers on the smooth skin. Chanyeol sits beside his husband, rubbing his back when Baekhyun sniffles. “You’re so sweet, Hoojun-ah. You love your brother?” The Papa asked, getting enthusiastic nods from their first born. Hoojun keeps kissing the chubby cheeks. “He’s so little. But his cheeks look like me. Hajun is so cute! Can I bring him to school?”

The four years old asked, eyes widen with hope. Chanyeol and Baekhyun could only laugh at that before Chanyeol shakes his head. “Hajun is still so little. You can bring him to school when he’s older, alright, big bro?”

Hoojun nods.

“Do you wanna hold him?” Baekhyun asked this time, Hoojun yet again eyes shining when he heard that. He nods excitedly, giggling when his Daddy place the pillow on his small lap. Carefully, Baekhyun places the baby on the pillow, guiding Hoojun to hold his little brother with such care.

Chanyeol captures the moments with a wide smile, kissing his sons with such blooming heart so does Baekhyun. They’re a little family of four now. Two and two shared the same birthday. They’re indeed such beautiful and special gifts.

\----

Hoojun looks at his brother Hajun who is still finishing his homework. “Hajun-ah!” He calls out the 9 years old. Hajun looks up, looking so similar like his Daddy. Hoojun smirks. “Should we do something?”

“What?”

“It’s holiday. I’m bored!”

“Hyung, you’re 13. I should be the one getting bored instead.” Hajun said, looking like a teenager already despite being four years younger than his brother. Hoojun shakes his head. “Where is Daddy and Papa?” he asked.

Hajun frowns as well when he can’t even hear his Papa at all.

“You’re right. I can’t even hear them.”

“They should be back from hospital now. But I can’t hear their voices at all.”

Hoojun nods, getting worried for some reason. He walks out with his brother from their room. When he notices his parent sitting on the cushion, holding the black and white pictures, Hoojun rushes toward them.

“Papa! Daddy!”

Hajun did the same. He hugs his Papa, kissing him before Baekhyun wipes his tears. Hoojun notices that, glaring at his Daddy because for some reason he knows his Daddy always manage to make their Papa cried.

“Why’re you crying, Papa?”

“Don’t cry, Papa.” Hajun hugs Baekhyun even more, looking down at the bump in the middle before he loosens the hug a little. Chanyeol eyes locked at his husband; looking at his sons a while after that. “We just come back from the hospital and…”

“Is there something wrong with little baby sibling?” Hoojun asked, getting anxious even more. He looks at his Papa’s bump. Please be okay, little baby.

He knows how the baby come unexpectedly when their parent told them few months ago. His Daddy and Papa didn’t expect to have a new baby after 9 years. There are only four of them for the whole 9 years before so they’re nervous for new baby. Opposite to it, Hoojun and Hajun are so excited.

They take a really good care of their Papa.

They seriously can’t wait for a baby sibling

Thankfully, Baekhyun shakes his head. Chanyeol takes the sonograms so that his sons could see each. Hajun didn’t understand anything but he know his little baby sibling will be adorable as heaven. Hoojun smiles at the pictures of their unborn baby sibling.

“The baby’s growing well right, Daddy? Papa?” Hajun asked. They nod in unison but Baekhyun can’t seem to calm down yet. Chanyeol rubs circle behind his husband’s back since he’s cornered with their sons.

Baekhyun take a deep breath. “We get to know the gender of your baby sibling already today.” He said, wiping his tears. Chanyeol shakes his head. “It’s okay, babe. I’ll tell them.” The two boys waited for more exciting information but for some reason they’re nervous as well.

“It’s okay, pops. We’re fine with anything. As long as our baby sibling is fine.”

Baekhyun fight the urge to cry again at that. He hugs the not-so-maknae son which makes Hajun almost suffocate for a moment. Chanyeol helped him out of the tight hug, making Hoojun chuckle a little.

“Papa~”

“I’m sorry. I can’t help it. Why’re you guys growing up so fast?!” Baekhyun pouts and even when he’s nearing his middle 30, he’s still looking so cute and pretty. Chanyeol shakes his head as he continues. “Your Papa is crying because he kind of scared on what’s our sons reaction to a baby…”

“Girl?”

The boys guess with slightly excited note; hoping it will be true. They just discuss about it last night before sleep so the two of them are more excited with the fact that if they have a little baby sister, they would be overprotective to her. Every boy need to confront with them and their Daddy first thing before be friend with her and they would fulfil everything she needs just like a princess.

Hoojun and Hajun cheers loudly, hugging each other when their parent nods.

“Omg! We’re having a baby sister! Hyung, our wish come true!”

Chanyeol rushes to his husband who’s back to being over emotional since he’s pregnant with their baby girl. Baekhyun cries harder when their sons joined them into a group hug. “Thank you, Daddy! Papa! We’re so happy. We’re excited.” Hoojun said with a kiss on his Papa’s cheeks. Hajun next.

“Don’t cry, Papa! We’re happy. So happy! We can’t wait for her. Seriously.”

The brothers couldn’t keep smiling and they kissed Baekhyun’s clothed bump as well. Talking to the baby while taking turn. Chanyeol laughs when Baekhyun kiss him that time the boys are not looking (as if they care).

“Don’t cry anymore. We’re all so happy, babe. I seriously can’t wait to spoil our little girl.”

“Me too, Yeol. I’m just so happy and looking that they’re happy too, make me soft.”

“You’re my soft husband, babe.”

“You’re even more soft.”

Hoojun and Hajun chuckles at the adorable bickering always from their parent. “So, can we pick a name for her? Like Park Gongju (princess) or what?”

Baekhyun glares at their cheeky eldest son.

Hoojun laughs so does Hajun.

“Alright, Papa. I’m just joking! So can we? Can we?”

Baekhyun looks at Chanyeol. They nod then. “Pick a really beautiful and meaningful name for baby girl. I don’t want to hear such stupid ones just because you guys are such prankster.” The papa said, making them chuckle.

“We love her, Papa. The name will be as beautiful as you and our little sister. We promise.”

“Yes!”

Hajun supported his brother.

“I love all three of my boys so much! Give me a hug, boys!” Baekhyun holds his arms out and in span of seconds, Hoojun and Hajun wraps their arm around each other. Chanyeol could only widen his smile at the sight of his family. This baby is due around their anniversary date so could she be their anniversary gift then instead of birthday gifts just like the brothers? Who knows?

“Can I join too?”

“No, daddy! You can’t!”

Chanyeol glares to their youngest son (yet, not so youngest soon). “I seriously can’t wait for your little sister to be born so that I can have my princess on my side. Yeah, keep hugging your Papa! I’m out!” Before the father could walk away, Hoojun grabs his arm, hugging all four of them. Chanyeol laughs when Hajun gives him a kiss on the cheek.

“I’m still the youngest, Daddy!”

“You’re 9 years old, already.”

“I’m still the youngest. Don’t be mad at me.” Hajun pouts. Baekhyun and Hoojun chuckles at the sight. Chanyeol places a warm kiss on the boy’s forehead. “Yeah, you’re still Daddy’s youngest son but not my youngest child. I love you so much, how can I be mad at you? Your rank is just gonna drop a little down once your baby sister born.”

“I hate you!”

Baekhyun glares at Chanyeol when Hajun looks like he’s about to cry. “Alright-alright! I love everyone the same. Hajun-ah, my baby boy. Do you wanna play game with Daddy? I’m in!” Chanyeol coax the nine years old, getting a nod a few seconds later.

“I can’t say no. But daddy, just so you know. When our baby sister is born, you rank in my heart will also drop down a little. I love you, Daddy!” Instead of kissing Chanyeol, Hajun goes to kiss his Papa. Hoojun laughs at the betrayed face Chanyeol showed. Baekhyun laughs as well, patting Chanyeol’s back when the two boys rush to get their electronic games.

“Told you can’t really win with them!”

“Just like how I can’t really win when I’m with you. That’s my destiny. I need to accept it.” Chanyeol mumbles but still can be heard by the pregnant man. Baekhyun leans on Chanyeol’s side, the taller’s palm his growing bump.

He leans to give it few kisses.

“You need to be Daddy and Papa anniversary gift then, little princess. Don’t be a birthday gift like your brothers. They’re so annoying but I love them just the same. Daddy love you too. Be healthy always.” He said to the growing belly, getting a kick as the response. The parent chuckles at that.

Anniversary gift, here she come!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BONUS CHAPTER ADDICTION FOR BBH BIRTHDAY LAST YEAR :)

**Author's Note:**

> -  
> [29.11.2018] IT's SUCH A SLUMP YEAR FOR ME AND I DIDN'T EVEN PUBLISH ANY WORKS ON MY AFF [bhcy0506//baekchan92] SO I WILL JUST ADD THIS WORK OF MINE FROM LAST TWO YEARS SINCE IT's YEOL's BIRTHDAY TWO DAYS AGO >< !
> 
> FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER AND LETS BE FRIEND!  
> @thetimiddila_cb


End file.
